Desperation
by Kyuuichi Azurin
Summary: …'Apa yang kau lakukan di sini' 'Membantumu' 'Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu'. Netherlands hancur, tak menyangka ia akan ditolak dengan kejam seperti itu…   Historical Fic   Netherexmale!Nesia   Twoshot


HEY-LOW. I'm here :D Proudly presents my first fic on Hetalia Fandom. Be nice, please. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Desperation<strong> © Kyuuichi Azurin, 2011

**Axis Powers Hetalia** © Hidekaz Himaruya-_sensei_

_**Warning(s): **__NetherexNesia,__Slash, male!Nesia, (diusahakan) in chara. Historical fic. Twoshot_

…'_Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?' 'Membantumu' 'Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu'. Netherlands hancur, tak menyangka ia akan ditolak dengan kejam seperti itu…_

* * *

><p>Netherlands murung. Ia –negaranya kalah perang melawan si France sialan itu. Berarti Kerajaan Belanda (begitulah Prancis yang seenaknya mengganti bentuk negaranya) akan dikuasai oleh Prancis, dan berarti Indonesia juga akan dikuasainya –ah tidak boleh. Bisa habis Nesia-nya nanti.<p>

Tunggu –apa? Nesia-NYA? Sejak kapan? Bahkan ia yakin, Nesia tidak mengetahui wajahnya. Ia sendiri hanya melihat Nesia sekilas saat melakukan sidak lapangan di awal masa kekuasaannya. Tapi dua abad tentunya bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mengagumi seseorang.

Belum lagi, kalau ia tidak salah menguping tadi Napoleon menugaskan Daendels untuk menjadi _governoor_ di Hindia Belanda. Demi Tuhan, Daendels tengik _yang itu_? Sekarang ia sangat-amat mengkhawatirkan Nesia. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa pemerintah negaranya –si Henry Baron itu jauh lebih _manusiawi _dibandingkan dengan Daendels

Umpatan-umpatan kasar berbahasa Belanda kembali terdengar.

* * *

><p>"France, apakah kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengusahakan keberangkatanku ke Indonesia? <em>Altsublieft<em>… Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Nesia bersama Daendels keparat itu berlama-lama –damn, ini sudah hampir empat bulan sejak keberangkatan mereka" Ucapku di saluran radio milikku kearah Bonnefoy, personifikasi Negara Prancis. Walaupun dia agak sedikit ehm, mesum. Tetapi tetap saja, sebagai _sesama_ personifikasi _seharusnya_ ia bersikap lebih baik kepada personifikasi lainnya.

"Kau tahu, Napoleon itu keras kepala sekali. Sulit sekali untuk meyakinkannya mengirimkan satu kapal lagi ke Indonesia. Bekas negara jajahanmu itu jauh, Nethere. Biayanya besar. Sabar sedikit, kalau kau bisa berangkat akan kuberitahu secepatnya"

Aku memutus sambungan dengan sedikit mendengus kecewa. Memikirkan, apa yang sedang dilakukan Daendels di Indonesia sekarang? Atau malah Daendels belum sampai? Perjalanan ke Indonesia _paling cepat_ memakan waktu tiga bulan –tidak termasuk badai dan halangan lainnya.

Tunggu. Itu berarti jika ia berangkat dalam bulan ini, ia akan sampai di Indonesia **empat** bulan lagi?

"_Damn_"

* * *

><p><em>Berbulan-bulan kemudian<em>, setelah Nethere berhasil membujuk France untuk membujuk Napoleon dan nahkoda kapal penyelundup rempah-rempah.

Dan setelah Nethere sampai di Indonesia.

Sesaat setelah menginjakkan kakinya di pelabuhan Batavia yang _seharusnya_ sangat ia kenal, ia memutar kepalanya, melihat keadaan sekeliling. Setelah melihat pandangan sinis seluruh penduduk kearahnya, ia langsung membatin.

Daendels telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah di sini, apapun itu. Dengan wajah merah, Netherlands naik karavannya, mengemudikannya dengan kecepatan diluar batas menuju pusat pemerintahan Batavia.

"DAENDELS! KELUAR KAU!" Teriak Netherlands murka setelah meloncat keluar dari mobilnya, berlari masuk kedalam gedung. Berniat menyemprot Daendels dengan kata-kata terpedasnya. Persetan dengan tatapan bingung pegawai pemerintahan lain dan kejaran penjaga di belakangnya

Tunggu sebentar—ia tidak tahu yang manakah ruangan Daendels. Bodohnya Netherlands. Dengan berat hati, (akhirnya) ia mengatur napasnya, dan berbicara pada salah satu penjaga yang mengejarnya.

"Tolong antarkan aku ketempat Daendels. Sekarang"

Penjaga pribumi itupun mengangguk patuh. "Kearah sini, _meister_"

* * *

><p>Tok. Tok. Tok.<p>

Suara ketukan di pintu kayu jati kelas satu itu menghancurkan imaji Daendels yang sedang menyesap kopi luwaknya nikmat. "Sir Daendels, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, Sir"

"Masuk saja" Jawabnya sedikit menggerutu, tak ingin acara minum kopinya terganggu.

"Lama tidak bertemu,**Sir** Daendels. Masih mengingatku?" Orang yang baru saja memasuki pintu ruangannya itu menyeringai.

Daendels menegakkan duduknya, menegang. Tidak—bukan 'menegang' dalam artian ambigu seperti itu tapi… Yasudahlah. Sesosok tubuh tinggi berambut pirang kecokelatan dan bermata hijau. Dan seringai itu—ah. Mantan Komandannya ini _selalu_ mengerikan. Daendels menelan ludahnya.

"Ada perlu apa tuan kesini?"

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada rakyat Indonesia?" Tanya Netherlands datar dengan penekanan tajam disetiap katanya.

"Tidak—tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sa—saya hanya menjalankan perintah _King_ Napoleon" Daendels makin tenggelam ke kursinya melihat mata hijau Netherlands yang menusuk mengintimidasi.

"Hm? Kalau aku boleh tahu, Daendels. Perintah apakah itu?" Desis kearah Daendels yang tampaknya sekarang semakin erat dengan kursinya. Netherlands mendecih dalam hati. _Orang ini…_

"Pe-pembangunan jalur pertahanan pulau Jawa, tuan"

"Kurasa cukup darimu Daendels. Kuharap memang **hanya** itu yang kau lakukan"

Netherlands pergi ke tempat tugas yang diinstruksikan kepadanya, meninggalkan Daendels yang menghela napas lega.

* * *

><p>Tidak, tugas Netherlands tidaklah berat. Hanya mengurusi sedikit administrasi di kantor berjendela gigantus –adem, tentu saja. Dengan tugas yang sedikit itu, Netherlands punya banyak sekali waktu luang. Cari Nesia? Tentu saja. Netherlands, kau ini benar-benar tidak mengerti konsep jarak, ya. Pulau Jawa itu <em>sangat<em> luas, kau tahu.

Akhirnya, dengan sedikit dalih berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar, Netherlands mendapatkan izin untuk keluar dari kantornya. Celingak-celinguk kanan kiri, daerah pinggiran Batavia ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu berbeda dari yang dulu sempat ia lihat.

Tidak terlalu. Kecuali satu jalan berbatu halus yang memanjang hingga tak terlihat ujungnya. Netherlands pun melirik matahari diatasnya. Masih pagi

Berhubung pekerjaannya sudah selesai, dank arena itu ia mempunyai _free time_ hingga sore nanti, ia memutuskan untuk menyusuri jalan tersebut.

Jalan, terus, jalan, terus. Untunglah Netherlands memiliki fisik yang cukup kuat –hasil latihan wajib militernya. Setengah jam berjalan pelan, ia belum melihat apapun selain jalan berbatu kosong. Memang, sesekali truk pasokan bahan lewat. Tetapi tetap saja, tidak bisa dihitung, kan? Netherlands pun memutuskan untuk tetap berjalan.

Setengah jam kemudian, ia mulai merasakan matahari menerik. Dan –oh bau apa ini? Seperti bau bangkai. Tetapi mana ada bangkai di jalan yang baru dibangun seperti ini? Seekor burung pun tak tampak daritadi.

Penasaran dengan bau tadi, Netherlands terus melangkahkan kaki panjangnya. Ya, panjang, mengingat tingginya hampir 190 cm.

"_Gee. God_" Netherlands otomatis menutup hidung dan mulutnya saat melihat bangkai apa yang berada di depan matanya saat ini. Mengerikan. Benar-benar mengerikan. Sekarang ia mengerti arti tatapan penduduk pribumi padanya saat ia datang pagi tadi.

Bangkai manusia –busuk berhari-hari, sepertinya. Pemerintahan Daendels benar-benar diluar batas kemanusiaan. Persetan dengan sebutan penjajah. Rakyat Indonesia juga manusia, Daendels sialan. Netherlands terlalu geram kali ini. Ia menggeratakkan barisan gigi putih nan rapinya, menahan amarah.

Mencoba mengabaikan mayat bergelimpangan itu, Netherlands kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Kali ini dengan sedikit berjingkat-jingkat menghindari genangan darah kering dan lalat yang mulai merubung di sekitar mayat-mayat itu. Ia _sangat_ perlu bertemu dengan salah satu pengawas lapangan –kegiatan apapun ini

"_Kerja yang benar, Pribumi!_" Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba. Terdengar teriakan bernada keras dengan aksen inggris dari arah kirinya. Sudah pasti itu milik salah satu pengawas. Netherlands menghampiri pengawas dan satu pribumi yang sedang membawa tampah rotan berisi tanah dan pasir batu didalamnya. Terlihat berat. Sedangkan si pengawas hanya berteriak-memerintah sambil menodong-nodongkan senapannya. Pribumi itupun mengangguk-angguk takzim sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Memilih untuk menurut, daripada ia terkena timah panas yang dimuntahkan oleh laras panjang senapan itu.

Dan korban selanjutnya pun datang.

"Cepat sedikit kau! Jangan lelet begitu!" Gelegar teriakan pengawas itupun kembali terdengar. Netherlands menengok ke arah sasaran teriakan yang sedang berjalan terseok-seok dibelakang. Ia kenal orang itu. Kulit sawo matang itu, rambut hitam itu, mata hitam pekat itu, bibir mungil –nan sekseh dan _kissable_ itu. Wait, Netherlands, ini bukan fic rated M.

Itu Indonesia. Nesia-nya. Alasannya jauh-jauh berlayar ke negara ini.

* * *

><p>Kesal menunggu jam istirahat pekerja yang tak kunjung tiba, Netherlands pun kembali ke pinggir proyek jalur pertahanan. Ia menunggu di dalam bedeng pengawas sejak tadi –berusaha membaur dengan orang-orang Inggris tengil itu. Ingatkan dia untuk menghubungi Arthur nanti, membicarakan kelakuan warga negaranya yang sangat tidak beradab dan tentu saja sangat-tidak-britonian-sekali itu.<p>

Akhirnya, matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang sedang terduduk sejenak di bawah satu pohon rimbun dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Capek, eh?"

Pemuda itu terbelalak kaget. Buru-buru membereskan peralatan kerjanya, bersiap untuk kembali bekerja. Takut sekali jika terlihat sedang beristirahat seperti tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bukan pengawas disini, kok" Netherlands sedikit berdebar. Akhirnya, setelah dua abad mengaguminya ia bisa berbicara _face-to-face_ dengan Nesia seperti ini.

"Tidak sopan mengajak orang berbicara tanpa menyebutkan namamu, kompeni" Ujar Nesia dengan sorot mata dingin. Netherlands tercekat. _Judes sekali_…

"_Fine_, aku Netherlands. Ah, tidak. _Namaku_ Netherlands"

Kali ini giliran Nesia yang terdiam.

"Personifikasi, rupanya. Kau mau apa?" Akhirnya Nesia membuka mulutnya. Masih dengan nada sarkas tingkat tinggi yang mengikuti setiap kata-katanya.

"Membantumu"

"Kemana saja kau, kompeni. Setelah lebih dari dua ratus tahun kau berada di sini, kau baru ingin membantuku? Yang benar saja" Nesia tetap mempertahankan suara datarnya, meskipun wajahnya sudah sedikit berubah warna dan air matanya mulai menggenang.

Netherlands kembali diam. Memang itu salahnya yang tidak pernah berani mendekati atau sekedar menyapa Nesia sejak dahulu. Jika saja—

"Aku minta maaf, Nesia"

"Kau tahu namaku dari mana?"

"Dua abad aku mengagumimu –asal kau tahu"

"_Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu_."

Mengambil pacul dan tampah rotannya, Nesia berlalu. Netherlands hancur berkeping-keping. Ia tidak menyangka, akan ditolak dengan cara sekejam ini. Sia-sia sudah perjuangannya memaksa Francis untuk memberangkatkannya.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan pulang, menuju rumah dinasnya.

Sementara Nesia, tersenyum di dalam jalannya.

"_Netherlands, ya?_"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Finally, jadi xd<p>

risetnya panjang –mengingat gue gaterlalu jago sejarah (even itu sejarahnya Indonesia)

So, mind to review? :3


End file.
